It is often desirable to distribute binary computer data for a large number of users in a manner that is cost-effective. The equipment and media for transferring the data to the user must be available and affordable. In the past, if a publisher desired to distribute data, such as a computer program, he had few choices. The publisher could provide magnetic media, such as a floppy disk, on which the data was stored. The publisher could also provide the data over an electronic communications network such as the telephone lines. However, floppy disks are expensive. Sending the data over an electronic media, such as telephone lines, is quick and perhaps less expensive, but the user must have the means to receive the data this way. The expense of such means, such as a modem, could be prohibitive to the user.
One approach to mass distribution of data uses paper as the storage media. Binary data is printed on the paper in a specified format or structure. In this way, the data can reach a large number of users, perhaps through a magazine or a newspaper. One of the ways a user can transfer the data from the paper to his computer is to feed the paper through an optical scanner. The scanner scans the data and converts it into electronic signals, useable by a computer.
One of the problems associated with existing paper media is that the particular type of scanner needed, which is of a thermal type, is very expensive.
A second problem is that the printed data format is very sensitive to skewing of the scanning device. That is, the media must be aligned properly, with little or no skewing between the media and the scanning device, in order that the scanner read the data properly.
A third problem is scaling and optical distortion of the printed data. Such distortion may arise when the media is printed or copied. Printed data having these distortions may not be converted into the proper electronic signals after it is scanned.
Therefore, a need has arisen for an improved apparatus and method of storing printed data, wherein data may be transferred into a computer with a device whose cost is not prohibitive. In addition, the apparatus and method must be tolerant of skewing problems associated with the alignment of the scanner relative to the physical layout of the storage format, as well as of distortions of the printed data incurred during printing or copying of the printed media.